Past Love Will Be The Future
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Set after Forever Charmed, Phoebe and Coop are comming even more closer, but something makes her think about Cole, and will lead to reveal the truth about his destiny. PhoebeCoop PhoebeCole


**Past Love Will Be The Future**

The Charmed Manor is quiet, quite odd for a very long time, but now it seems that the future will bring peace at the manor, at last.

The girls have just finished writing the first chapter of their lives in the book of shadows, they will continue to write down everything that happens to them, to help future witches, to help their future family. They have to teach them that after all of the pain, the tears, the heartaches, everything comes to an end, to a happy end.

That's what Phoebe thinks, and clearly her sisters agree with her.

Phoebe has suffered so much with love and now she's in love with love, quite funny if you think about it, and quite sick too, but she knows that this is the one, no more tears or fights, he's the one.

Coop appears in the living, and seeing the girls are in a sister bonding moment, he's shy to interrupt, but Piper notices it, and makes sure he knows he's part of the family and can interrupt whenever he wants.

Piper: Coop you're welcome, we have just finished.

Coop: Thank you, I wanted to leave you alone, you did a great job.

Phoebe looks at Coop and smiles.

Phoebe: It's cute, you're shy, that's weird on you.

Coop: I know, I just wanted to talk to you.

Phoebe: Ok.

Coop: Alone.

Phoebe and Coop leave the room, he guides her to the conservatory. He tries to speak, his lips even move, but there's no sound.

Phoebe: Coop, when people say they want to talk, they actually do talk, you know?

Coop: Ah yes, I know, I just thought, I think I'll talk to you later, ok?

Coop kisses Phoebe briefly and leaves in a hurry.

Phoebe stays worried, Piper and Paige, who have been spying all along come to her.

Piper: Phoebe, are you ok? Is he ok?

Phoebe: I don't know, he just left, do you think he's trying to tell me something?

Paige: I guess that's the point when people say that want to talk to you.

Phoebe: I mean, something serious, do you think he has any secrets?

Piper: Like everyone in this world, yes.

Paige: Wait a minute, are you thinking in secrets as in Cole's secrets?

Phoebe gives a busted look.

Piper: Phoebe, that's insane, you know the future, uncle Coop, for God's sakes.

Phoebe: I know, but with my luck and my past who knows?

Paige: Talk to him, now that I'm a wife I can give you advice, and the only way to solve these things is to talk your husband, boyfriend or whoever.

Piper: You don't need to be married to say that, it's logic.

Paige: Well I should leave if I wanna still be married, because Henry is waiting for me.

Paige leaves and Piper stays with Phoebe knowing that she needs a sister now.

Piper: It's ok to worry a little Phoebe, just don't get paranoid.

Phoebe: Ok.

They both go upstairs with their arms above their shoulders.

In the basement Phoebe and Billie are training.

Billie: Ok, this isn't funny anymore.

Phoebe: Who said it was going to be funny?

Billie: You did.

Phoebe: Yeah, well I lied. Billie I'm sorry but now it's your time to fight and you need to practice more.

Billie: I kick ass.

Phoebe: Yes but you're a little kid yet, you have to learn a lot, and you know that.

Billie doesn't answer, she knows that she's not as good as she thought, she made a lot of mistakes.

Phoebe: Billie, don't think about what you regret, just try to be better. Come on, let's leave it until tomorrow.

Billie smiles, she's exhausted, no one could imagine how tough Phoebe is, she looks so tiny…

Phoebe doesn't stop and continues to fight against the punching ball.

Phoebe: Come on you demon bastard.

She hits real hard.

Phoebe: Yes, Phoebe one Punching demon ball, zero.

A male laughs is heard, as she turns she sees Coop looking at her.

Phoebe: How long have you been there?

Coop: Right before "Come on you demon bastard"

He continues to laugh.

Phoebe: Oh so you think I'm funny, huh?

Phoebe goes to Coop and play a fight with him, until she gets him down with no place to escape.

Phoebe: Look I'm stronger than you.

Coop: God, marry me.

Phoebe: What?

Phoebe then has a flashback and remembers the day Cole proposed to her, she stands up and Coops seems really upset.

Coop: I hate myself, I've been waiting to propose like a normal person, in a romantic way, I'm cupid I should know better.

Phoebe: No, it's ok, I'm a little surprised that's all.

Coop: Why? You know the future.

Phoebe: Yes but you're never prepared for this things.

Coop: Yeah, I noticed, I have been planning this for weeks and I slipped it out in a second, I guess it was an impulse, but I mean it.

Phoebe wants to say yes, but there's something inside of her that won't let her.

Regrets, maybe, fear, she doesn't know.

Phoebe: Lets do this, you ask me the same question tonight, how you wanted to ask me, and I'll answer then.

Coop smiles not knowing Phoebe's true intentions.

Coop: Ok, I'll see you tonight then.

He says goodbye with a kiss.

Phoebe knows that she just has a few hours until Coops come back waiting for an answer, so she goes to the only person that can help, her sister and best friend Piper.

Piper: He proposed? That's great! Congratulations!

She goes to hug Phoebe but sees the worry look in her eyes.

Piper: What's wrong?

Phoebe: He proposed the same way Cole did, exactly like he did.

Piper: Oh, yes well that's odd but not that serious.

Phoebe: No, but it made me think.

Piper: About what?

Phoebe: About Cole, now that I have future to hold on, that I can move on, I want him to move on too, but I don't know what happened to him, I'm not sure that I deserve all of this if he's in hell or something like that.

Piper: Something like that.

Phoebe looks at her sister in shock.

Phoebe: What? You know something?

Piper: Phoebe you have to understand me, I didn't want you to know, because you never seemed to forgive him and I wasn't sure how you would react.

Phoebe: Piper, you're getting on my nerves.

Piper: The day Leo lost his wings, when he became mortal, when I was dying…

Phoebe: Yes?

Piper: I saw Cole.

Phoebe: I need to sit.

Phoebe and Piper are in Phoebe's bed, Piper is telling Phoebe how Cole helped her, saved her, Leo and Phoebe's faith in love.

Phoebe: That explains Drake, he knew me too well, Cole had must sent him, he sent him to me, to make me fall in love.

Piper: You sound surprised.

Phoebe: Well he wanted me so bad, he even wanted me dead if I wasn't with him.

Piper: I don't think he ever wanted you dead.

Phoebe: It's not fair that he has to live through eternity like that.

Piper: Well know he knows that you're forgiven him, I guess he'll be happy.

Phoebe: That's even worse, he has to look how I move on, how I get married, have kids, have the family we could have had…

Piper: Maybe there's something in the book to help lost souls, let me check.

Phoebe while Piper is searching the book, is preparing herself for the big night, she's gonna say yes to Coop, and she knows it's the right decision, because that's what he heart says.

She looks great going downstairs, Coop is waiting for her at the end, clearly amazed by the beauty.

Coop: Wow, you really make me impulsive.

They chuckle, he gives her a box of chocolates.

Phoebe: My favs, how did you know?

Coop: I don't know, I guess the Elders gave me enough information to win you over.

Phoebe: Good job then.

They sit on the table.

Coop: Did Piper cook?

Phoebe: Yes, I know you wanted to be us alone, but She's upstairs with the book and helped with the cooking.

Coop: It's ok, unless he interrupts.

Phoebe: She won't.

After the desert, Coop rises his champagne glass, and cheers.

Coop: To love, to you.

Phoebe smiles and drinks, then Coop bend on his knee he opens another little box, this time with a beautiful ring.

Coop: Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?

As Coop says these words a blue light surrounds him.

Phoebe: What was that?

Coop: I don't know, don't tell me I have to ask you later again.

Piper comes running down stairs.

Piper: What happened? The boys even woke up.

Phoebe: I don't know, he just glowed.

Piper: He glowed? Maybe it's something related to your magic.

Coop: We don't glow, love is something but glowing, I'm not really sure I want that, I guess I'll have to go and ask you later, again.

Piper: Don't be so dramatic, she's gonna say yes.

Coop: You're direct, I like that, no, not really.

Piper looks at Coop now, like if it's the first time she sees him, and she notices some similarities, and now that she thinks about it this past months he reminded her of someone but couldn't put the finger, and how she feels like she knows him from all her life, they all treat him like family since the very first moment he came.

Phoebe: Is something wrong?

Piper: I'm not sure yet.

Coop: Well I'll leave you two to mend whatever you have done, because I'm surely innocent this time.

Coop fades out.

Piper: Phoebe sit down, I was doing the spell to help lost souls, I said Cole's name a thousand times and nothing, there was no sign if the spell was helping, and I did one more to search his soul.

Phoebe: Did you find it?

Piper: I think I did, but you're not going to like it.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: It's Coop, he glowed, that must be the sign.

Phoebe: Piper, please, don't be funny now.

Piper is very serious there are no signs she could be being funny.

Phoebe: Please tell me you're kidding.

Piper: Shall we call Paige? Leo? The Elders?

Phoebe: The Elders sent him.

Piper: That explains how he knows you that much.

Phoebe: I can't believe it, he's not Cole, he can't be Cole, why he would lie to me?

Piper: There's a way to prove it, we can cast a spell to see his real face.

Phoebe: I'll write down the spell, you call Paige and Leo.

Piper calls for Paige and Leo comes from the bedroom.

Leo: Are you sure Piper?

Piper: Yes.

Paige: How's Phoebe?

Piper: She's copping with it, that's all I know, she hasn't said that much.

Phoebe: I have the spell, let's call for Coop.

Paige: Phoebe are you sure? Don't you need to talk?

Phoebe: No, Coop!

Coop appears a little worried by her call.

Coop: What's wrong? Was it a demon?

Piper: Oh god, don't say that.

Coop: What?

Phoebe: Let me see the real you, let me see the real face of the man that has won my heart.

Coop feels a little dizzy and suddenly everybody see how he's becoming Cole.

Paige: I can't believe it.

Coop: What happened?

He doesn't get an answer, but a big punch in the face.

Piper: Phoebe!

Coop: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: What you deserve, bastard, how could you lie to me? How could you betray me like that?

Coop: I don't know what you're talking about.

Then he turns to the mirror, and sees his face, Cole's face.

Piper: You're Cole.

Phoebe: We got that.

Leo: I don't think he did.

Phoebe: What?

Coop: What happened to me? Why do I look like this?

Phoebe is shocked not knowing what to think.

Piper: Cole?

Coop: I'm not Cole, I'm Coop. Stop it damn it!

Piper: You just have proved you're Cole.

Coop: What?

Leo: Paige you can go to see the Elders.

Phoebe: I'm going too.

Coop: The Elders for what?

Piper: They were the ones who sent you, they have to know what's going on.

Paige takes Phoebe's hand and they orb out.

Whitelighter: What are you doing here? Only Paige can come.

Phoebe: Don't go to me with all of this crap.

Paige: She has a bad day.

Paige and Phoebe goes to see The Elders.

Elder 1: We have learned about what happened.

Phoebe: Really? Then explain to me what the hell happened.

Elder 2: We did what we thought it was the best.

Elder 3: We gave you two hope.

Phoebe: Two? As in Cole and Me, Coop and me? Or there any C's I'm forgetting.

Elder 1: Phoebe you needed to move on, to find love again, but your true love was and always will be Cole.

Elder 2: And Cole, he deserved it too, he never told you and we weren't sure we had the right to tell you…

Paige: Let's cut all of this and go direct to the case.

Elder 1: Cole never became The Source.

Phoebe and Paige share a look, they remember perfectly how he became The Source, and they won't forget it.

Elder 2: That's what he made you think, but he didn't, he was possessed by it.

Phoebe: Possessed? He never told me, not even after he came back, it's imposible.

Elder 3: He didn't want you to feel responsible for that, he knew it was his destiny.

Paige: Cole's destiny was to get possessed and try to kill us?

Elder 1: It was the only way to save you, to save the world.

Elder 2: The Seer told him about the future, the non existent future, the hollow consumes everything, every being alive, the only way to stop it was to gain the hollow and kill The Source, but The Source's powers contain part of his self and when Cole gained them he lost himself to him.

Phoebe is fighting for not crying, she doesn't want to cry, but she can't help to shed a tear, all of this years, thinking Cole betrayed them and she was the one who betrayed him, he only did what he had to do, he saved them.

Paige: Why didn't you tell us? We shouldn't have being so hard on him after he came back, we even returned him his evil powers, and that only led to his destruction.

Elder 1: We didn't know you would do something like that, and after that, it was too late.

Phoebe: He tried to be good again and we destroyed the only chance he had because we were wanted vengeance.

Elder 3: But you can now have what you always wanted.

Phoebe: I wanted Cole, and you made me think that it wasn't, you made me think that love wasn't enough, that Coop was my true love that Cole wasn't the special one, you made me lie to myself…

Elder 2: But Coop is Cole, Phoebe.

Paige: Does he know?

Elder 1: No, we knew he would tell you sooner or later, and we wanted him to forget all o the pain.

Phoebe: He has to know.

Elder 1: Now it's your choice, we can break the spell that is blocking his memory.

Phoebe: Do it.

Elders: Done.

Paige takes Phoebe's hand and orb in the manor.

Phoebe: Where's him?

Piper: You have been gone for a few hours, and he had a headache, he's upstairs in your room.

Phoebe: Ok, I'll go.

Paige begins to tell Piper and Leo everything they discovered.

Phoebe knocks in the door.

Cole: Come in.

Phoebe: Hi.

Cole: I remember.

Phoebe: I know.

Cole: You did it?

Phoebe: I helped a little.

Cole: We almost get the happy ending, I guess it's not meant to be.

Phoebe: Why do you say that?

Cole: You hit me, you hate me, the usual.

Phoebe laughs.

Phoebe: I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier.

Cole: About me being Coop? It was a surprise for me.

Phoebe: I talked to The Elders, they told me everything.

Cole: About what? Have you cried?

Phoebe: I'm sorry Cole.

Cole: What did they tell you?

Phoebe: The truth, about you, about The Source.

Cole: Great four years hiding something and they slip it out just like that.

Phoebe: How can you kid around? Cole we killed you.

Cole: Phoebe, I love you, that's all I care.

Phoebe can't wait any longer and kisses Cole passionately.

Phoebe: I missed you.

Cole: Me too, like you can't imagine. I love you so much.

Phoebe: I know, I don't deserve you.

Cole: Yes you do.

Phoebe: After all I did, you still are there waiting for me, trying to make me happy however you can, I wouldn't have done the same.

Cole: Yes you would, but you didn't know Phoebe, I wanted you to think I was evil.

Phoebe: I love you Cole, and I promise you I will mend everything that I did.

Cole: I'm thinking you can really do that in certain ways.

He chuckles, and Phoebe's heart jumps hearing that, how could she forget that voice.

Piper knocks.

Phoebe: Yes?

Piper: We're sorry to interrupt, but we have to know what will happen.

Cole: Don't ask me, I'm still shaking.

Phoebe: Yes.

Piper: Yes what?

Phoebe: Yes, I will marry Cole Turner again.

Cole surprised by Phoebe's answer can't hold down and hugs Phoebe and kisses her.

Paige: That's great, and well Cole, we want you to know how sorry we am about everything, specially me, I always thought I was perceptive you know?

Paige can't help to start crying.

Cole stands up and goes to her.

Cole: You did what you had to do, protect your family, protect Phoebe and I'm glad you did.

They hug.

Piper: We're really happy, you know that, and thank you for everything but we have a problem.

Cole: What?

Leo: How are we going to explain your back?

Cole: Oh.

Phoebe: Oh.

Piper: Oh.

Paige weeping out the tears.

Paige: I know, the spell to hide our identities.

Piper: Good idea.

Cole: What's that?

Phoebe: There's a way people can see Coop, but family see you.

Paige: I'll go for it.

Paige goes to search for the spell and hands it down to Cole.

Cole: I call upon the ancient powers, to mask me now and in future hours. Hide me well and thoroughly, but not from those, I call family

Phoebe: Done, now we can live happily ever after.

Piper: It's very late, we should leave you two alone.

Paige: Yes and I should go to see my husband, if I continue like this we won't last any longer.

Phoebe and Cole are alone in the bedroom, they star kissing and Phoebe gets a premonition.

Cole: What?

Phoebe: A premonition, I just saw how I gave birth to a baby girl.

Cole smiles with tears in his eyes and kisses Phoebe again.

Piper and Leo are preparing the bed, and suddenly Piper starts laughing.

Leo: What's so funny?

Piper: I'm just trying to figure out how the hell are we going to explain this to Billie.

Leo laughs too.

**End**


End file.
